


A Casual Drive

by Foxtrotbeastbot, hyenafur



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Hockey, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtrotbeastbot/pseuds/Foxtrotbeastbot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyenafur/pseuds/hyenafur
Summary: After dropping Ellie off at St. Marian’s, Bogo decides to listen to the radio while heading to work.Short story Hyenafur wrote a while back for Foxtrotbeastbot featuring Ellie and Bogo.





	A Casual Drive

Chief Martin Bogo looked up into the rear-view mirror, adjusting it slightly. Ellie was in the back seat, looking a little nervous. One of her toes was tracing along her shin as the fawn held her backpack tightly against her chest. A warm smile crossed her soon-to-be step-dad’s face, trying to reassure her that everything would be fine. It was only her second day of Pre-K, and even though she’d had a wonderful time making new friends and playing games, it didn’t mean that she was 100% comfortable with her new surroundings. The water buffalo watched the gazelle fidget a little more. “Still nervous, sweetheart,” he asked, dividing his attention between the road and his step-daughter. Ellie just nodded her head while her flat, herbivore teeth shifted from side over her bottom lip. Martin continued to smile, trying to be as comforting as possible as he pulled the car up to the curve outside St. Marian’s. “You like Mrs. Rowan and your new friends.” “Mhm,” the fawn nodded her head.  
“And they like you too?”  
“Mhm.”  
“And Mrs. Rowan said she had fun games planned for today?” The Chief kept his tone o his questions warm and reassuring.  
“Lots of fun games,” the gazelle finally spoke as she began to smile.  
The water buffalo turned himself around in the driver’s seat. “You don’t want to miss out on them.”  
The fawn giggled. “But I can’t open the door daddy. Your police car doesn’t have door handles back here.”  
Martin chuckled softly as he gently shook his head. Ellie was right. None of their vehicles had door handles on the inside rear passenger seat doors. And for good reason. How had he forgotten about that? Then again, he hadn’t been a beat cop since... well, not since he was promoted to Captain and moved to a desk, and he avoided finding himself back there at all costs. Shaking his head at his own forgetfulness, he put the car in park before sliding out of the driver’s seat only to open the passenger door behind him.  
“Sorry about that, princess,” Bogo said with a smile. “I’ll be back to pick you up at lunch, all right?”  
Ellie nodded her head as she slipped out of the car, her back pack gliding onto her shoulder. “Okay, daddy,” the fawn said before leaning up on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. “I love you.”  
The buffalo wrapped his massive arms around the slender gazelle, giving her a gentle squeeze. “I love you too, sweetheart,” he replied before breaking the hug to put his strong hands on her shoulder. “Now, don’t be late on account of your old bull, eh?”  
Ellie giggled and nodded her head, gently slipping away from her step-father-to-be to prance towards the front door.  
Martin smiled as he slowly stood back up and made his way back into the police car. “Might as well put on the radio,” he said, lowering the VHF communication radio to tune the vehicles AM/FM radio over to the local sports station; AM 700 WZOO. Once that was finished, he put the car back into Drive before putting in just enough gas to get him moving forward in the school zone.  
“Welcome to AM 700, W-Z-Oh-Oh, Zootopia’s premiere sports station covering every team; from the Tundra Town Glaciers to the Zootopia Stars and everyone in between,” the announcer dribbled on as Bogo somewhat zoned out. As much as he enjoyed the station, he only cared about the Association Football team and the Rugby Football team. Martin was still somewhat disappointed that they’d never gotten a cricket team, but it never took off here like it did in Kingland. He distinctly remembered his father complaining about how he had to buy the Ultra Double Platinum Package to watch any cricket matches. Unfortunately for everyone, it was usually the team the grizzled old bull water buffalo hated with such vitriol that they’d replaced three teles before convincing him to cancel it.  
“Today’s top stories; the Giant’s rocky season has only managed to get worse. Star Quaterback Buck Chamois is out for the rest of the season with a torn ACL after last night’s game against the Wolfsberg Pack, leading to their 21-7 loss at home. Chamois is the third Giant’s player to have their season ended since the pre-season started last month.”  
Bogo turned the wheel, taking a slightly longer route so he could get more caught up with sports.  
“In other news, the MHL’s draft happened last night, inducting the new rookie class, but one selection has stumped several experts. The Saskwatomia Prairie Dogs drafted the 36-year-old Kody Rowan from their MLH affiliate, the Skaciwani Pirates.”  
The water buffalo raised an eyebrow. “Who the bloody hell drafts a 36-year-old in any sport,” Martin said aloud, eyes shifting from console to road.  
“The big question in everyone’s lips is why,” a different voice chimed in. “While Rowan was a solid player on the Pirates, there are plenty of his younger team mates that would have made a better choice.”  
“Exactly,” Bogo said aloud, as if he were participating in the conversation.  
“Part of me thinks this was a political move. Not that many Kanatian teams have a presence in the States, but more along the lines of wheeling, dealing, and targeting markets. Rowan’s been trying for 14 years to get to the majors. It’s no secret that he’s from Zootopia...”  
“Not exactly,” the first voice spoke up, “he was born in Zootopia, but if you’ve ever interviewed him, you’d know he hasn’t lived here for long.”  
“Yeah, but he played on the Z.U. Varsity Team, and didn’t do that bad,” the second voice retorted, only for the first voice to reply with, “Yeah, but unlike his dad, he didn’t do well enough to get picked up by the Glaciers.” “The Glaciers aren’t exactly a fantastic MLH team though, not since the 90s.”  
“But it’s where the Kings get most of their players from.”  
“HA! The Kings don’t call up. They buy out. Look at their line ups for the past seven seasons. Most of those players were bought out of their previous contracts with other teams to play for the Kings,” the second announcer laughed.  
“But drafting a 36-year-old doesn’t make much sense.” The first announcer reminded everyone, trying to get the discussion back on track.  
“I’m telling you, this move was political. While we all love the Kings, they haven’t had a player from Zootopia since Gordon Howl came back home for his final season in 1980." "What about "Red Streak" Rowan?" The first announcer butted in, but his cohort was on too much of a rant to let that bother him. "Most of the team is made of Kanatian and Grrussians. While that does attract some of the international market here, Zootopia doesn’t have one of our own to root for outside the kids on the Glaciers. The Dogs picked Rowan up to try to drive more interest from Zootopia to THEIR team. Just look at what happened in Montaña when Howlston drafted Broch Ludwingsburger; half the state’s TV stations, and there are only 7 to begin with, started showing Howlston Wildcatter games. Not to mention the bragging rights of having "Red Streak" Rowan's son on your team. He still has fans that remember his short time on the Kings.”  
“That maybe the case, but the question is how long he’s going to last now that he’s finally in the big leagues. I wouldn’t be surprised if he only lasts a month before getting kicked back to the minors for a younger model,” the original announcer said, a slight squeak of his chair getting picked up by the microphone.  
“Well, we won’t know for about another three weeks since the season starts October 1st. The Kings’ first game of the season will be at home on October 2nd against the Duwamish Ospreys. And as a reminder, remember that the following Friday is First Responder Night; honoring the males and females that serve in the ZPD, ZFD, and as EMTs,” the announcer seemed like he was about to continue when his cohort jumped in. “And that game is against the Saskwatomin Prairie Dogs. The home town hero versus the home town team.”  
Martin stopped paying attention after they brought up First Responder Night. The two announcers seem to be bickering about something or other that wasn’t important. The bull had heard about a few of the officers, mostly Fangmeyer and Andersen, going to it before. The wolf and the polar bear were diehard Kings fans, and it wasn’t coincidental that they’d usually burn all their sick days between October and June. Now that Bogo thought about it, their sick days did correspond to when the Kings lost a match in Overtime.  
Even Clawhauser and his husband had gone, though, something told Bogo the two had gone specifically for the 75% ticket discount and 50% discount on food and beer. Maybe this was something he should see if Felicity and the kids would be interested in. It would be a fun way for all of them to bond, and a bit of a rare treat. It wasn’t every day they went to a professional match. Not that he despised amateur leagues. Their tickets were dirt cheap and the food and drinks even cheaper, but pro games were on a different level. Yes, everything did cost more, but they were usually had more entertainment than the typical minor league game.  
“I’ll bring it up to Felicity after Ellie and I get home,” Martin mused to himself as he turned the AM/FM radio down as he pulled into the motor pool after showing his I.D. to a young-looking hyena that had been unlucky enough to pull gate guard duty that day.


End file.
